


It all just happened so fast

by AON



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Crossover, Depressed Thomas, F/F, F/M, Help, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Poor Thomas, Post-Season/Series 03, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, Stiles Has Nightmares, Stiles Stilinski is Thomas (Maze Runner), Stiles-centric, The Maze Runner Spoilers, This is not how you tag, Thomas is sad, Thomas needs a hug, but its cool, but they will learn, chuck is still dead, different POV, dont fuck with thomas, dont read if you cant handle my awesome writting, kinda emotioanal? idk, lol i cant write, momma newt, newt and treasa are siblings?, newtmas is real after a while, no memories, they dont know about the supernatural at the beginning, thomas blames himself, thomas is hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AON/pseuds/AON
Summary: Stiles is kidnapped and taken to the maze, where he loses all his memories. When the Gladers escape, the world isn't how they thought. Now they have to return to a world that they have no memories of and face their family's and friends that they don't remember.(probs never gonna finish this lmao. would say im sorry but i dont care)





	1. i'd die for you

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short chapter to get the story started. the other chapters will be longer and most likely in other point of views. i do not own any of the charters at all, no copy right intended, blah blah blah. dat good shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its a little longer but its still under editing soooo...

Thomas’s pov  
It all just happened so fast. It felt like no time had passed, but everything had happened. One minute everything had been not shit, but of course with his luck it only lasted for a couple seconds. They were out of the maze. The gladers had made it but, somehow thomas knew that it was only the beginning.

After they had made it out, everything was a haze. The lack of sleep, going through the changing, running the maze and fighting the grievers were all catching up to him. Mix that with the overwhelming amount of relief and the even worse feeling that something horrible was going to happen, Thomas was surprised that he hadn't forgotten it all. 

From what he could remember, Gally and a lady had come from nowhere, gally had thrown a knife at thomas, chuck had jumped in front of it, and thomas had beaten the living shit out of gally. Thomas had held Chuck, had listened to his last words. Chuck had been the only thing that thomas had truly, deeply cared about that he could remember. He had promised that chuck would get out, that he would get to see his family. But now he knew that chuck would never see his family. He felt like he had when he first saw the door to the maze close. The deep feeling of uselessness and hopelessness had imbedded itself in thomas’s chest and he knew that it would never truly go away.

Now they were speaking to the lady that had came in with gally, who was explaining that the world had been scorched, that a disease, the flare, had broken out and they were amuen. That WICKED had done everything for a reason. That chuck and alby and everyone else were dead for a reason. This was nothing more than what Thomas had expected to hear. From the small amount of memories and what alby had told the gladers from his memories, He had almost been expecting to hear this. It didn't change anything though. WICKED had killed chuck. In the end it was all WICKEDs’ fault. And Thomas was going to make them pay.

She was in the middle of her sentence about the greater good when a bullet that found a home in her chest. The loud ringing of a gunshot blocked out the sound of her body hitting the floor. The first gunshot was followed by many more, killing every WICKED doctor in sight, before Thomas even had the chance to turn around. The sudden commotion removed thomas from the haze that watching chuck die had put him in. Turning around and taking in the entire environment. He saw that about 15 men in camo uniforms with military grade guns had burst through a door that He hadn't even noticed before. They had been mostly silent when entering which was a large change from the ringing that was now in his ears. Just as fast as the shooting started, it stopped. Thomas assessed the men and declared that they weren't going to attack the gladers, but this did nothing to calm him.

“Who the shuck are you?!” Thomas wondered out loud in a cracked, quiet voice. Hearing his own voice reminded him that only minutes ago he had been screaming and sobbing over the dead body of a person that resembled a little brother.  
A Asian looking man walked to the front of the military looking group. The man did a one over of the gladers which made Thomas extremely nervous.“We are a special ops group, that the united states government has sent to retrieve any and all living beings from WICKED,” he said paused looking down at chuck and then started again “We will explain everything once we get you out of here. Follow me.” he finished, turning around not waiting for them to follow.

Thomas turned to see what everyone else thought they should do. The first person he made eye contact to was Minho, who was standing close to his right. All he did was shrug and look at Newt, who was standing close to Thomas's left, to see what he thought. 

“ They just killed bloody WICKED so i'm going to follow them. Plus they have shuck guns so that a bloody plus.” Newt replied in a perplexed tone, looking at the gladers that stood behind them. Only then did he realized that the gladers had made a tight circle behind thomas, with him in very front.

Thomas, Newt and Minho were the first to follow everyone close behind. The gladers walked through the door with caution only to find a stairwell leading up. With Thomas in the lead the gladers made there way up the stairs, with the rest of the soldiers behind them.  
“What's your name?” Thomas heard a voice called out from behind him.

No answer.

They seemed to climb the stairs for ever, but really could have only been 5 minutes, though thomas’s legs were tired Once they had reached the top. The only thing that had greeted them was another door. 

The man leading them had opened the door already to show long, pure white and clean hallway that broke off into a maze of more hallways. This only reminded thomas of the many people they had left behind in the glade. 

“Wait,” Thomas called out before stepping into the brightly lit hallway “they're people in the Glade still, we can't just leave them behind. We have to get them out them out...” Even to himself, Thomas sounded hopeless.

The man turn around to face The gladers, his face softened slightly upon hearing the complete hopelessness in his voice “they're being rescued by helicopter, just like you.” This comment caused an out break out muttering from the gladers behind Thomas.

“You mean that we didn't have to do all that!” Minho Yelled. “ that's if we had just waited a little bit we would have been saved?” Minho’s face showed what hey were all feeling. 

“No,” the man said simply “when you escaped we were able to receive a single from a radio. We don't fully understand how it works, or even what this place is, all we know is that you all went missing in the last 3 years and that WICKED took you.” They had reached the end of the hall by now and stopped at another door. “We know that they took your memories, and no, we don't know how to get them back. Yet. We are trying, but we don't even understand the tech they are using. We also know that you have no clue what the world is like. You will be briefed on everything that has happened, but the world is nothing like you’ve been told.” With this he opened the door and moved to the side to show the world to the gladers. 

“ Once you get outside you have to go to the first helicopter you see. Once you fill up the first one, move on to the second. We brought three but it seems there are some missing members of the group so…” he said the last part quieter And motioned for them to move. 

Thomas couldn't stay in the building any longer. Not with the blood of chuck on his hands and his shirt. He just couldn't. So he ran. He didn't wait for anyone to see what they were going to do. He just ran.

Once they were out side, Thomas felt like he was going to pass out. He saw the helicopter they were told about but he also saw that they were right outside of a city. They had just came out of a small, bland building that looked old and rustic. To the right of the building, was the city that could be seen only about a mile away and didn't look scorched at all. To the left was a field that had more soldiers standing guard.

Thomas ignored all of this and ran to the first helicopter he saw. It was about 20 feet to the left and in front of the building, in the field. It was large and could easily hold all the gladers that were in their group. Thomas jumped in and turned around to see the other gladers jumping in as well. He moved to the very back and sat down, Minho and Newt finding a spot to sit on either side of him and the rest of the boys, and teresa, sat not far in front of them.

Sitting there while everyone got settled, Thomas realized how tired he was. His whole body hurt, cuts that would most likely need stitches covered his back, legs and arms, blood soaked his hands and the front of his shirt, and he could feel blood dripping everywhere on him. His hair was sweaty and matted to his forehead and he was starving even though he felt like he would never be able to eat again. 

Lost in thought, He barely noticed that the helicopter had started moving and Newt was talking to him. 

“Tommy?” Newt asked again. “ Are you feeling okay? You look like a bloody pile of clunk. Worst than all of us combined.” This got most of the other gladers to turn around to glance at Thomas. By the looks on their faces,Thomas knew he probably looked worse than he felt.

“Yeah, i'm fine. Just really tired, ya know. Been along couple weeks.” Thomas assured “Just need some sleep, maybe a shower.” He finish and could feel himself starting to drift off.  
“good that,” Minho joined in. “ I’ll take first watch, you get some sleep, shuckface.”  
Thomas only barely nodded in reply before he began to try to sleep


	2. My brain is scattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> still workn on it

Noah’s pov  
When Noah got the call, he almost had a heart attack.

He had been at a crime scene with Scott Mccall, who was there to determine if the murder that the sheriff had been investigating had been because of the supernatural (which it thankfully wasn't, cause that just makes things complicated) when his phone rang.

Glancing down at his phone he saw the caller ID. it was the agent that was assigned to him for his son's case.

“ I'm sorry scott,” Noah said, stopping Scott in the middle of a sentence “ I have to take this.”  
At seeing the caller ID, scotts whole face did a cartwheel. “Is it about stiles?! Did they find him?!” He said it's all so fast that it was hard to hear. The sheriff gave him a face that said ‘Are you fucking dumb?’

“ I haven't answered it yet, dog breathe.” The older man said in a sarcastic voice. After Stiles was taken Scott and the Sheriff had gotten a lot closer over a common goal.  
Noah took a couple steps away before finally answering the still ringing phone. “Hello, this is sheriff stilinski speaking, How may i help you?” He was trying to sound professional but the worry in his voice was still hearable. 

“We found him.” The familiar female voice of agent Carter said. “We are bringing him and about 30 other boys to beacon Hills since most of them are from there or around there. Have a whole floor of the hospital cleared and ready for them. They will be arriving is 4 hours or less.” And then the Phone call ended.

The Man lowered his phone and just stood there for a couple for seconds before he broke down. Emotions overtook his mind making everything else blurry. When he came back to, Scott was standing over him asking what happened and everyone was staring.  
“ They found him,” Noah said barely above a whisper. 

He stood up and began to act. “Get in the car Scott. Call everyone tell them to meet us at the hospital.” The sheriff started telling the deputy to take over on the crime scene, but Scott just stood there in shock. 

Scotts pov  
They found him. They had found stiles and he was coming home. The realization hit him like a train and he sprinted to the car. Once he was in the car, the sheriff pulled out of the parking lot they were in and started speeding towards the hospital. Scott could hear the pounding of Noah's heart as he started texting his friends on what was going on. Scott himself could barely breathe.

Once they had made it to the hospital Scott had meet up with everyone, who had rushed to the hospital just as fast as he had, in the lobby of the 4th floor, the one that was cleared. 

Malia, kira, allison and lydia where sitting in some chairs talking. All of them had red, puffy eyes from crying. Erica and boyd were laughing about something. Derek, chris and danny all stood talking in a corner about something that they thought was every important by the way they were speaking. Jackson looked bored while talking to isaac. Ayden and ethan stood to the side and looked nervous. Many other families were there too waiting just like they were. 

The sheriff immediately went off to deal with things and was to busy to even look at scott so he walked around and started asking questions but nobody knew anything so far. Apparently the government was trying to keep this on the down low so telling all the families the bare minimum was helpful. 

After some time waiting, about two hours, the elevator opened and four soldiers walked out and stood on either side of the doors . the elevator doors closed and went back down only to come back up about 40 seconds later with five boys and one girl all dressed in dirty bloody clothes and two more soldiers. There were many gaspe among the families as they saw their kids, and many names called out.  
“You will get to speak until we get all the ‘Gladers’ up” the man speaking was one of the soldiers “then we will take them in for a checkup and get them all cleaned” he turned and walked away, back to the elevator. The two soldiers moved and scott could finally see the faces of the people they had brought in. Even though the family's saw the person they were missing they didn't move forward to meet them. Instead they just stared. The teens ranging from all ages didn't seem to have a clue what was going on, wich was extremely off putting.

Scott scanned their faces and recognized them as same of the kids that had gone missing in the last 3 or 4 years. He couldn't remember any of there names but it was definitely them. Then his eyes landed on the last face. 

It was stiles. But it wasn't. His hair was longer than his buzz cut but matted to his head by sweat, and he was covered in blood and dirt. His shirt which was meant to be blue was a dark red all the way down the middle and his hands and arms were too. He was covered in scrapes and cuts and looked like he was going to fall asleep standing up. He was also way buffer. The last time scott had seen him he was scrawny and pale but now he had amber skin and had the body of a olympian. 

But the thing that caught Scott most off guard was the fact that he looked like the leader of the small group of people. They all falled behind him and looked at him like they were asking ‘ what the fuck do we do??’

Scott couldn't take the silences anymore. Everyone was just staring at everyone else and had no clue what to do so scott stepped forward.

“Holy shit stiles, you're really alive.” he said with a little chuckle, knowing the normal stiles would laugh a little and probably hug him.

“What in the hell is a ‘stiles’ ” Stiles asked with actual confusion after a couple seconds. Something was wrong. His voice was deeper and scratchy like he had been yelling or crying. Or both.

The room some how got quieter with the question Most of the families had known stiles as ‘the sheriff's son’ or ‘the top of his class’. Scott looked behind him to see his friends for the first time since the so called “gladers” had entered. The sheriff looked confused but relieved with tears in his eyes and almost like he was going run forward and tackle him in a hug. The girls of the group looked like they were going to start crying again and lydia just stared at stiles. Everyone else just looked kinda scared.

“What the shuck is a ‘Stiles’ “ stiles repeated a little irritated. This time the other gladers were looking at scott expecting a answer.

“ you… Your a stiles. That's your name, or at least that's your nickname.” lydia answered, her voice was soft and calm but you could hear the underlying hurt, like him not knowing had been a personal effince. 

How had stiles forgotten his own name? He had only been gone for 11 months. And why was he cover in blood? Why wasn't he happy to see them? Where had he been?

Scotts thoughts were cut off by a asian kid speaking up. “ I don't know who you shuck faces are or why you're calling thomas ‘Stiles’ but we need to get cleaned up,” he turned toward the rest of the gladers who had all arrived during their short conversation “come on. I haven't taken a shower in days and the only one of us that went to sleep on the ride here was thomas.” he started walking past everyone, even the family that seemed to be his without blinking a eye. 

“ good that,” the redhead that stood next to ‘thomas’ said before limping along to catch up with with the asian boy. 

“ wait, Minho, Newt. I saw him in the changing,” Stiles said pointing at the sheriff, making the other two stop and every one of the 60 or so in the star between the two. 

It was obvious now that none of them had to many memories. That was the only conclusion that made since. But nothing else really did. Why were they using weird words, what was the changing?

“Who are you?” thomas asked.

“ im Noah tilinski. I'm your dad.” Noah said with tears in his eyes.

Scoot could hear his heartbeat pick up to a extremely fast pace, but Stiles just stared at Noah with a scared expression and didn't say anything after that, before walking away. He walked straight past Minho and Newt who stood there looking horrified, eyes darting between the groups of families. He kept walking till he turned a corner and no one dared to go after him. Mostly everyone in the room thought Thomas was kinda scary. He looked unpredictable and on edge, ready to attack at any moment. Even the supernatural beings in the room saw him as a threat.

“Does that mean that these piles of clunks are our families?” a small voice called out from within the group of gladers.

“Yes. Most of you have families, some of you don't, and some families won't get their kids back” the soldier that had been talking, said the last part quiet.

That's when the reuniting really started. Gladers walked forward to groups, asking if they knew where their family was, people were hugging, information being shared.

From what scott could hear none of the gladers knew their real names or had any memories. None of them would talk about where they had been or what had happened to them but everyone was happy nonetheless. Everyone but about 10 people, who were crying. Apparently their child had not made it out of wherever they had come from.

Scott was trying to gain more information when he was pulled to the side by kira, who pulled him into a group of all their friends. They were all huddled together almost shoulder to shoulder.  
“What the fuck is going on?!” isaac asked in a whisper “Why did Stiles only barely remember his own dad? Why was he covered in blood?” he was interrupted by milia.

“He doesn't look right either. Almost like he is a different person. And ‘the Gladers’ follow him, like he's the leader.”

“They all talk really weird too. Like their own language.”

“They all look like shit”

“Stiles looks the worst of them all.”

“Why did he just walk off”

“ From what i heard, no of the seem to have an memories.”

“He thought his name was Thomas.”

“ Maybe they were brainwashed.”

Everyone was talking at once now and scott was trying to listen but, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't understand everything they were saying while he listened to the gladers talking to their families.

“Everyone shut up!” Scott said in a stern whisper. “ Maybe we can figure this all out if we go talk to Stiles.” he suggested in a sarcastic voice.

“I would have never thought of that,” Peter said in a bored voice. Where he had come from, Scott would never know.

He looked around the huddle to see if anyone had a better ideas. No one spoke up.

Noah added before the circle broke, “Okay. let's do this. If stiles really doesn't remember anything, than one talk about the supernatural. We have to slowly bring him back into his life.”

They continued to talk through a plan about what to say while they waited for everything to die down abit. After about 30 minutes They started making their way to the room stiles had gone into and quickly realized that most of the gladers had separated from their families to go into a room of their own to get cleaned. The only ones left were some of the first group that had come up, besides Stiles, and a couple of outliers that were still talking to their families. Scott and his pact were by far the biggest group there which got them some attention but not much.

They started walking towards Stiles room with determination, but were immediately stopped by the two gladders that went by Minho and Newt.

“Woah there, hot shuck,” Minho called out, running and stepping between the pack and Stiles room “You can't see Thomas right now.”

“ I don't know who the fuck you are or what you are trying to do, but i will rip your throat out if you don't move.” Derek stated, getting extremely agitated by not knowing what was going on with one of his pack members.

“I don't know who the bloody hell you are but if you ever threaten any of MY people again, i will personally see that it's the last this you do.” Newt sneered as he walked forward and shoved a finger at Derek's chest. “Plus, tommy just got out of the shower and is getting all stitched up at the moment and he's not in the right mind to be talking to whoever the hell you are.” the redhead explained. Something in his voice said ‘if you walk in that door i swear on my life, i will put you six feet under’

“We are family and friends and i'm the fucking sheriff.” Noah said, walking forward, doing the same thing to Newt that Newt did to Derek. “And if i want to see my son I fucking will!” Noah voice had risen and earned a lot of weird looks, from the other families and the two soldiers who were still standing by the doors.

“I honestly don't care who the shuck you are!” minho practically yelled. The fact they these two teens were being so protective over stiles surprised him. “Thomas has had some of the longest, worst days someone could have so if you even tr-” he was cut off by the Stiles door opening and The one and only stepping out.

“ I don't know what you're doing but, can you please do it away from my shuck room?” he asked simply. His voice wasn't as husky as it was when Scott had last heard him talk but it wasn't normal either. It was also deeper know and sounded exhausted. He was wearing clean hospital clothes now and you could now see the all the cuts and bruises on his tan, clean face without a problem. He had a large purple mark on one of his cheekbones and his lip was busted. His arms were covered in scrapes and bruises and he over all looked way worse than all the other gladers combined.

“ We were actually talking about you Thomas. Nothing important though.” Minho said the last part glaring at the pact, who stood there staring at Stiles as though he was a jewel they all wanted. “Just go back to bed and when you wake up, treasa wants to talk to you.” His voice was softer whenever he talked to Stiles.

Stiles glanced over at the pack and looked at them confused, not really knowing what to do.  
“Is she okay?” Stiles asked, still not taking his eyes off the pack. He looked at them like he was trying his hardest to put together a puzzle, but was missing half the pieces. 

Minho nodded and put a hand on Stiles shoulder before saying “yeah Clunk Face, she's just fine, Now go back to sleep and you can have your family reunion later.”

Scott wanted to speak up but his mouth was dry and he couldn't find the words. He thought when he saw Stiles he would be able to have a real conversation but he couldn't even speak. Luckily, What Minho had said was the wrong thing because Stiles was now staring wide eyed at the pack.

“This is my family?” he asked, pain and confusion easily heard in his small voice.

Kira, surprisingly, was the next one to talk, the rest of the pack(except for a few) were mostly in the same state as scott.

“ Not really, actually, technically, only the sheriff but scott,” she pointed to scott “is like a brother. mallia is your ex-girlfriend. derek, peter, and jackson aren't really close to you. you used to have a crush on lydia( but your really close friends now). Ayden, Ethan, Isaac, allison and chris are friends but not best friends. you and danny are best friends, and me, erica and boyd and you are pretty chill.” She pointed to all of them as she said their name and by the end she was out of breathe.

Stiles just stood there, staring at her with wide eyes and his jaw dropped. Before he could say anything though, Isaac said what they all were thinking.

“And your name isn't Thomas or Tommy or whatever, it's Stiles Stilinski.” his voice was stern, like he was trying to leave no room for argument but it didn't work cause Stiles found his voice again.

“ I just figured out that everything i thought i knew was wrong. I'm just gonna let you know, if you don't already, that our memories were taken from us, we have been through fucking hell, everything we knew was stripped from us, and i don't know who the fuck you think you are calling shots like that but, as far as i know my name is thomas. And that's what i will be called by everyone. Now, i haven't gotten a good night's sleep for as long as i can literally remember so all of you, even you Minho and Newt, need to shut the fuck up so i can sleep. We will finish this discussion later, and if you need me. Don't.” He Finished his speech, turned around and slammed the door shut.

Everyone stood there facing the door, wide eyed. Nobody was expecting that at all.  
“Good fucking job, Isaac.” Jackson called out from the back of the pack.

“You heard him. Leave him alone till morning. We are having a meeting to talk about everything tomorrow. Just go to bed and be quiet.” Newt declared before going back to his room with Minho in toe. 

“That went well” chris said before turning around and walking back to the waiting room. “You heard Thomas. Leave him alone till morning and then we will figure it all out” he called behind him, making most of the pack beside scott and Noah turn away from the door.

“What the hell happened to him” was all scott could say as he looked at the door.

 

 

Thomas’s Pov  
The ride to the hospital wasn't fun. He tried to sleep. He really did, but between the haunting images of the maze and watching his friends die and the loud sound of the helicopter and talking teens, sleep wasn't really an option. But he still didn't want to talk to anyone so, he just sat their with his eyes closed and listened to the reassuring voices of his friends till they landed.

Right when he felt the helicopter hit the floor, he was being shaken by Minho, who was trying to wake him up from the sleep he never found.

“Rise and shine, sleeping beauty. Time to start our new lives” Minho said as he walked/crawled out of the helicopter. It was hard to hear him over all the noise the propellers were making but, he was able to understand.

He was the last one in the coper now and knew that they needed him to move so, he started making his way towards the large slide-open door that he had entered from. Once he made it out he saw that they were in a empty parking lot, all the cars had been moved, in front of a hospital. The wall said ‘Beacon Hills Hospital.’ so Thomas just assumed that tha was the town name.

He made his way toward the crowd of gladers and soldiers who were standing in a group not far in front of the hospital's entrance as the copter behind him took flight. So much was going on. 

Cars surrounded the parking lot and some bystanders were looking extremely amazed.  
“Okay, “ The lead soldier called out, earning everyone's attention. “ We are going to the fourth floor, Six at a time, don't talk to anyone on your way up. Once you get to the fourth floor there will be some people waiting to talk you before you go get all cleaned up.” he said the last part with a slight smile. “Follow me.”

They walked into the hospital and everything stopped. People stared at the and it was extremely unnerving. They made their way to the elevator, all the eyes in the room following as the walked. 

“Me, Minho, Newt, frypan, teresa, and winston go first. Everyone stay behind us when you get to the top.” Thomas commanded. 

Everyone took his word like law and let them go first with no comments. Once he was in the elevator, he looked back and saw that everyone was pretty nervous. They looked like he felt.  
“It's gonna be okay guys. We are gonna be okay.” he tried to sound convincing but no one seemed to buy it. 

Then the doors shut. The eight people in the elevator didn't say a word as they slowly moved up. After what could have only been 40 seconds the doors opened again and the two soldiers that were accompanying them walked out first. Then it was his turn. He took his first step out of the doors and was taken back. The main soldier dude said that there were only going to be a couple people that were there to talk to them, but about 45 people all stood in a wide semi circle around the elevator doors. Each couple people stood closer together making obvious groups and if thomas had to guess, they were families. His eyes scanned the large grouping of people spotting someone standing in the middle. He had shaggy hair, crooked smile, and tan skin. And he was looking straight at Thomas.

“ Holy shit Stiles, you’re really alive.” the tan boy said after a full minute of silence.

Confusion wrapped itself around His mind for the millionth time that day. He truly didn't have the brainpower to try to figure out what the fuck a ‘stiles’ is so he asked.

“What the hell is a ‘stiles?’”

He was only answered by silence. Everybody in the room was confused now. Most people were staring at his shirt and arms which were covered in blood and were taken back by the fact that he looked like shit.

“What the shuck is a ‘stiles’?” he asked again getting a little more irritated. This is what he had felt like when he just arrived in the maze and no one would tell him anything.

“ you… Your a stiles. That's your name, or at least that's your nickname.” a girl with red, no strawberry blonde hair and nice clothes said. She was pretty but truly not thomas’s type.  
The new information swirled around in his head, making his mind go into overdrive. These people must have knew him before the maze. They might be able to tell him about his past. He was so lost in thought he barely noticed that minho was talking and started to walk away.

He tore himself away from his thoughts to look up at minho when he saw a familiar face. It was a middle aged looking man wearing a sheriff's outfit that Thomas had seen in the changing. 

By this point all the gladers were behind him to hear him call after minho and say  
“ wait, Minho, Newt. I saw him in the changing,” he pointed to the man who just smiled and had tears in his eyes. He looked like he was going to run forward and tackle thomas in hug.

“Who are you?” Thomas asked, almost scared of the answer. Everyone in the room was looking between thomas, minho, and the police officer now.

“ im Noah stilinski. I'm your dad.” Noah said in a weak voice. The tears in his eyes and the pain in his voice told Thomas that it was true.

His mind went blank for a second and then flooded with emotions. The sudden realisation that the room was full of their families was like a punch to the face. For some reason Thomas had just guessed they didn't have families, but there they were. That meant chuck's family was somewhere in here. Oh god. How was he supposed to tell them that he had let their son die?

He suddenly couldn't breathe, and he went into autopilot mode. They had been told that they were gonna be cleaned and fixed up and rooms of the hospital where in the hallway in front of him so that's where his body took him. He turned the first corner and saw doors on either side of the hallway. He walked into the first door he saw, only to find a empty, ready to use hospital room. 

His breath started picking up and he couldn't breathe, and couldn't stop shaking. The only thing that was in his mind now was that he was covered in chuck's blood. That chuck's blood was literally on his hands. He quickly disregarded his clothes and went into the bathroom that was attached to his room. Without a second thought he jumped in the shower and started scrubbing.

After about 10 minutes of frantically washing himself, the water had gone cold and he stepped out of the shower. He grabbed the first towel he saw and dried himself. Then he looked in the mirror to see what damage the maze had caused his body.

On his face there was a large bruise on his left cheekbone, his lip was busted and scratches were placed randomly everywhere. Looking at the rest of his body he found about 7 cuts that needed stitches (which he gave to himself with supplies he found in the cabinets in his room) and bruises everywhere. From what he saw, he was going to be okay. No broken bones except for a couple ribs and no permanent damage to his face. He knew the ribs would heal and there really wasn’t anything he could do, but it hurt to do everything because of them.

He knew for a fact he had a concussion. He didn’t know how bad it was yet because all the other pain made everything a little dull, but he knew his head hurt hike a son of bitch and he kinda wanted to jump off a building

After he got himself all patched up and changed into the clothes that were left on his bed with a note that said, ‘go to sleep clunk face, yours only Minho’ he sat on his bed for a while.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't in pain or tried, but no one needed to know that. After a bit of sitting there he heard some noise outside of his door. He moved closer to hear what they were saying.

“I honestly don't care who the shuck you are! Thomas has had some of the longest, worst days someone could have so if you even tr-” Minho was in the middle of yelling but stopped when Thomas opened the door.

“ I don't know what you're doing but, can you please do it away from my shuck room?” Thomas asked before he could even take in what was going on. There were many people right outside his door, all staring at him now. Including his dad.

Out of all the people there Minho was the first to talk. Of course. “ We were actually talking about you Thomas. Nothing important though. Just go back to bed and when you wake, treasa wants to talk to you.” Minho said in a voice way softer than it had been only seconds ago.

“Is she okay?” he asked, eyes darting overall the faces. They had all been there when he arrived and they were standing close to Noah (his dad) all sharing the same expression. They must be more family, or at least freinds.

“yeah Clunk Face, she's just fine, Now go back to sleep and you can have your family reunion later.” Minho replied, his voice returning to the normal sarcastic tone. Newt, who was standing next to him, nodded in agreement.

“This is my family?” Thomas wondered. He could assume all he wanted but, he needed to know for sure.

The next person to speak was a asian girl that was about his own age. “Not really, actually, technically, only the sheriff but scott,” she pointed to scott “is like a brother. mallia is your ex-girlfriend. derek, peter, and jackson aren't really close to you. you used to have a crush on lydia( but your really close friends now). Ayden, Ethan, Isaac, allison and chris are friends but not best friends. you and danny are best friends, and me, erica and boyd and you are pretty chill.” She said extremely fast, point to each person as she said their names. Thomas tried to keep up but, he knew with so much new information it would take time. He knew that he liked her. She was one of the only people that had given facts right when he asked in this whole ordeal. 

He was overwhelmed by emotions for the eightieth time that day and didn't know what to say or do. Before he could even think of something to say, the boy with curly hair and a ugly scarf named Isaac said “And your name isn't Thomas or Tommy or whatever, it's Stiles Stilinski.” in a barley stern voice.

Then a very prominent emotion came forth. Anger. He had just been through some of the worst weeks of his life and this random shuck kid was trying to take one of the last things he really knew.

“ I just figured out that everything i thought i knew was wrong. I'm just gonna let you know, if you don't already, that our memories were taken from us, we have been through fucking hell, everything we knew was stripped from us, and i don't know who the fuck you think you are calling shots like that but, as far as i know my name is thomas. And that's what i will be called by everyone. Now, i haven't gotten a good night's sleep for as long as i can literally remember so all of you, even you Minho and Newt, need to shut the fuck up so i can sleep. We will finish this discussion later, and if you need me. Don't.” He finished his little rant by turning around, going into his room and slamming the door shut.

To say he was pissed was an understatement. He wanted to yell and throw shit around, but he couldn't. He was too tired to barely hold himself up. So instead of yelling and getting mad, he layed on his bed and thought. Or tried to think, but it wasn't long till his lost himself to darkness the first real time in days.

When he woke up, the pain was sescless. Everything ached and the cuts burned. With every breathe his sides felt like they were being hit by a hammer. 

He didn't know what time it was but the sun was already up by now. He lyed there, not moving till there was a knock at the door and a soft voice saying “hey tom, they have food. Hope your not tired anymore.” it was treasa. 

He stood, winced in at the pain such a simple task brought him and went to open the door, making sure to not wince or look depressed around anyone, to see a well rested traesa dressed in similar clothes to himself. He did a quick look over and saw a small scratch on her check but no other wounds. She was washed and clean. Overall she looked fine.

“Wow, you look like shit, dude.” he hadn't noticed that while he was looking over her, she was doing the same. 

“Yeah you think this looks bad,” he pointed to his face with a smile. “Than you should see under my shirt.” he said in a joking manner.

“Whats under your shirt?” she asked with real concern.  
“bruises, Pain and the body of a sex god.” he said with a blank face and a serious voice, which cause he both of them to laugh. The pain in his sides flared up, but he did his best not to show it.

They were both giggling when she stopped suddenly and said with and concerned face and a smile “holy shit tom, You made a joke. Oh. My. God. We have to tell everyone.” She grabbed his arm and started pulling him to the waiting room. 

“no!, “ he said in a scared whisper “ it wasn't even a good joke!” at this point he was kinda frantic. He knew this was all a trick to get him out of his room and to talk to his family. This was teresa, and teresa was predictable. He didn't really know why but he wasn't ready to talk to them.

They turned a corner and Thomas saw that the waiting room had been turned into a lounge where the remaining gladers(that hadn't gone home with their families) and a couple of other people were eating. No one had noticed them enter till treasa picked up her pace,walking towards the table that minho, newt, frypan and a couple other people that thomas didn't know. Sat towards the end of the table, next to minho was scott, lydia, kira, and isaac. They were all talking about something that had them all smiling till treasa started yelling “Minho! Newt! Tom made a joke! A real joke!” she started laughing. 

Minho stood up and Asked with a fake stern face “ who are you and what have you done to Thomas?” and newt stood up from the table and got on his hands and knees on the floor, putting his ear to the ground and said

“ Guys, i think i can hear hell freezing over!” this made everyone in the room laugh including the non-Gladers. Thomas who replied to all the foreplay by saying “Ha Ha Ha, you think your so funny don't you? Why don't you shut up and get me some food? Cause i dont think ive eaten since right after the changing.” 

Minho turned and grabbed a brown fast food bag off the table and tossed it at thomas, who just barely caught it. 

Everyone started to settle down and go back to what they were doing before thomas had entered. He took a seat between Minho and Newt and started eating, not caring that stiles’s friends weren't talking and kind of just taking him in. He hadn't realized how starving he was till he took his first bite. How long had it really been since he ate? He wondered. He continued eating till the bag of whatever he was eating was gone(he thought it might have been a hamburger but he honestly couldn't tell.) and he crumbled up the bag and threw it at treasa, who was sitting across from him.

She laughed at his usual playfulness. He wasn't going to say anything about it but, he honestly wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. He was sore and in pain everywhere and unlike everyone else, he hadn't been seen by a doctor yet. He wasn't hungry anymore but the food didn't heal his physical or emotional trauma. Has anyone talked to chuck's family yet? Did chuck even have a family? Do any of the families even know what the fuck happened? Where were newts and Minho's families? 

Unlike the begining questions, which only made him depressed, the last question sparked a curiosity in thomas. If most of the gladers had already gone home, why where minho, newt, and teresa still here? Maybe they still hadn't been seen by the doctor yet. There were too many possibilities not to ask.

“Guys, why are you still even here? Why haven't you gone home?” he asked trying to stay quiet.  
“Oh! You haven't been told the news yet!” Minho practically yelled, completely forgetting the conversation he was having. “Newt, you tell him!” Minho was unnaturally excited and it kinda scared thomas.

“ Fine you loud-ass, Shank! Just calm down or i'll throw you off the bloody cliff.” Newt said cooly. “ Apparently me and teresa are bloody siblings. Which is weird cause we couldn't look any different. Our dad was a dead beat and our mom died a while back.” he said it all so calm like it meant nothing. But then again, they did think that their families were dead and the world was scorched by the sun so this is at least better than that.

“Okay, what about you, Minho?” thomas said with caution. 

“ i was in foster care before the maze so i have no shucking clue. But your dad told us that we could all stay with you, so it's cool.” he said. Thomas’s face must have gone pale because teresa quickly added.

“ We’re all going to have a meeting about it all after your check up.”

‘Information.’ Thomas thought. Now he had a lot more than when he had woken up with, which meant now he had a plan. 

Go to the check up  
Go to the meeting  
Talk to his family and old friends’  
Find out where he is living  
Find chuck's family (if he has one)  
Find out as much about WICKED as he can  
Keep track of his real friends  
Try and learn more about his past  
Try not to break down.

All of this and he wasn't looking forward to any of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Scotts POV   
Scott couldn't take not knowing what had happened to Stiles. So many unanswered questions rang through his mind all at once. As he stood there at ‘Thomas’s’ door he couldn't help but want to scream. His best friend, his brother, had never been like this before. Almost everything about stiles was different now and he didn't know how to fix it. 

He didn't know how long he had stared at the door but he wasn't planning on moving till a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned to the redhead from earlier, who was giving him a sympathetic look.

“A lot has happened in the last couple hours and me and Minho thought we should tell you some stuff to hold you over till tomorrow.” Newt stated, his accent thick in his tired voice. “I'm not gonna say it twice though so we should be with all tommy’s old friend when we talk.”

Scott wanted to say something about the ‘old friends’ comment but he didn't, because Newt was the only chance he had at getting some real information.

Newt then began leading them both to the waiting room, where he could hear the pack talking. When they finally made it to the room they saw the pack taking up the far corner of the room discussing everything that had happened.

Newt made a motion with his hand to Minho, who was on the other side of the room, beckoning him over to where the pack was sitting.

“ Im Newt and this is minho. We kinda got off on the wrong foot earlier, but we want to explain some things.” Newt declared in a voice that said he was trying to sound happy, but he was failing horribly. The fact that he was at least trying, got the packs attention. “It's one hell of a story, really.” he scratched the back of his neck and then sat down on the floor. The large group made an effort to move their bodies to where they were all facing him. “So i guess i'll start from the beginning.”

And he did. He talked for about 30 minutes, telling them how they all woke up in the glade, lived there among the grievers, explored the maze, lost their memories, and had jobs. How everything was normal for them till, thomas came up in the box.

“He was different than the rest of us. Instead of crying and being depressed, he was curious. In fact, within 10 minutes of being in the maze he drove our leader, alby, insane with questions. Not only was he curious but he was smart. It normally takes months for people to get used to things in the glader but tommy figured it all out in like 4 or 5 hours. Within like a day he declared that he wanted to be a runner. That made him the only person to ever volunteer to be a runner. On his 3rd day in the glade he managed to break our number one rule and do what we thought was impossible. By his third week in the maze thomas had become a runner, gotten stung by a griver, was put in jail, went through the changing, offered to get himself killed, learned more about the maze than we had in 3 years, triggered the ending, and gotten us out. Thomas is the reason we are alive. Everyone that got out owes him their life and he probably still blames himself for all the people that didn't survive. Tommy is a good guy and everyone knows that but himself. ” Newt was teary eyed at this point. He stopped talking for a moment to let them take everything in, Which was really hard. The whole story was crazy, but to bizarre to make up. Plus he was in no place to talk. He was a fucking werewolf. 

“I'm really sorry for snapping at you,” Minho muttered to scott “He saved my life more than once and when i saw 80 fucking people marching to his shuck door i was of course worried.”

He wouldn't meet scott's eyes and he could smell sadness coming off Minho in waves so Scott decided not to push it. “It's okay. I understand now.” he replied

He was about to ask why they were in there in the first place but he was beaten by Lydia Asking.

“If he was only in the maze for 3 weeks why was he missing for 11 months? You said that you had been in the maze for 3 years and you went missing 3 years ago, so why was st-Thomas gone before he was in the maze?” of course lydia would ask something that no one else would even think about.

“I don't know.” Newt answered after a moment of thinking. “Like i said, he was different. WICKED did some weird things.” Him answering the first question lead to a whole Q and A. Many things where asked and a lot of it was avoided. When scott asked his question Minho told them that they would be briefed sometime in the next couple days. The last question was something scott had almost forgotten about, but he couldn't see how.

“Why was he covered in so much blood?” Danny asked in a extremely worried voice. Scott couldn't see him, but he was guessing danny was kinda freaking out.

Newt and minho’s faces became visibly darker at the question. “Thats something thats a little to fresh on the mind to talk about.” Minho answered right as a doctor called newts name for his check up. 

Newt stood, gave them a slight nod and disappeared into the check up room. Minho, who hadn't said much through the whole ordeal, lend back and stretched in his chair. Since he was sitting right behind Newt the whole time, Everyone was now looking at him.

“If someone gets me some food, We can talk about embarrassing thing thomas has done.” he tried to bargain. “Since you know, he is like the only thing we have in common, and i'm shucking starving.” He was intimidating at first but now he just seemed like a very hungry sarcastic teenager. 

By the time lydia and jackson returned with 65 dollars worth of jack in the box, Newt was out of his check up. He wasn't showered yet but he was in different clothes and his face was washed. He looked not as good as he could have, but nowhere near as bad as thomas. He was smiling when he walked out of the room and simply said, “Me and teresa are siblings.” Which made minho laugh so hard he cried.

In the end, they all met up back in their little corner, but this time made a large circle with the food in the middle. They all started eating in silence, which was extremely awkward. Newt and Minho didn't seem to like the food, but ate it one the less.

No one wanted to be the one to break the silence till Scott started laughing. For some reason the memory of getting his first tattoo ran through his mind. When everyone at in the circle stared at him he forced himself to stop laughing and explain.

“ When i got my first tattoo, st-thomas Started saying he got light headed around needles and the just fainted, and i don’t think i’ve ever laughed so hard in my life.” After his explanation a few people started giggling and everyone was at least smiling. 

“When we first pulled him out of the box, that shuck face took off running. We thought he was gonna run straight into the maze but he crashed and burnt so bad, it had every single glader laughing for hours” Newt added in and earned even more laughing from the group.

“He used to have a crush on me and for my birthday he got me a gift so big that if didn't even fit through my door. He spent a whole 20 minutes trying to cram it in that i had to leave the room cause i was laughing so hard.” Lydia added 

Eric was quick to add “that's what she said.” which sent the group into fits of uncontrollable laughter.

They all continued to add in their own funny stories of things that stiles had done, and after about 35 minutes of it they started telling funny story about each other. Fast forward another hour and scott was about to piss his pants from laughing so hard.

After they all calmed down a bit and were sitting in a comfortable silence Danny wonder out loud “ why is ‘stiles’ so different from ‘thomas’?” no one seemed to have an answer but they all had something to add to it. 

“Stiles was a sarcastic spaz and thomas is a leader. I mean they are both smart, but i don't think i’ve ever heard thomas make a joke.” Minho paused and thought for a moment before his face widened in suprise “holy shucking shit. I've never heard thomas make one joke.” He looked over to newt to see what he thought on the subject. 

Newts face shared a similar expression to Minho's when he said “I’ve heard him laugh like once, but the shuck has barely smiled. Do you think he has any memory of ever even making a joke? Like sometimes i forget that his memory only goes back a few weeks… And all the memories he does have suck. That's kinda really depressing.” Newt looked indifferent now and scott knew that his face could only look horrified. His best friend only memories were the things of nightmares. He kinda wanted to check on him but he knew that he was probably sleeping for the first time in forever. 

“I didn't even think about that.” Allison said, her face covered in pity, much like everyone else.

“Think about it though. He wakes up in a place of nightmares, immediately has to start fighting for his life, makes enemy's rights away, makes only like three friends, almost kills himself to save people he barely knows, almost dies, gets punished for helping people, constantly gets in trouble for things he can't control, finds a way out of the hell hole and loses someone that he saw as a little brother. Had no time for jokes unless he was with chuck, had no time for games, doesn't know who to trust, goes through one of the most painful things you can go through, something that's known for changing people for the worst and come out all right. On top of all that, he has no memory. When we finally get out he meets you guys. Not that it's a bad thing but really think about it. A whole life, people who love him and care and yet he can't remember any of it. Imagine how depressing that is for him. I understand why he ran off.” 

After Minho gave his little speech everyone was kind of in shock. None of them had really put any thought into what must be going on in thomas's head. To be honest it kind of worried scott. His urge to go check on thomas was even stronger now and he knew it wouldn't go away till he knew thomas was safe.

They soon changed the topic to what would happen next. If the would go to school, Where they would live, and how they were going to carry on with their life. After a while The two gladers called it a night and went to bed and slowly the pack went home. He didn't know when it happened but soon Scott fell asleep on one of the chairs in the hospital waiting room and didn't wake up till Newt called out as loud as he could “MY DEAREST SISTER, OH HOW I LOVE YOU SO MUCH” Making Scott and three other sleeping friends jump out of the chairs they had fallen asleep in too see Newt giving a bear hug to the girl name teresa and minho laughing again.

After waking up and moving around The hospital gave them some sucky hospital food in paper bags, and they were all eating when teresa asked where thomas was. Minho simply replied between bites that he was in his room. She then proceeded to retrieve him and ended up dragging him into the waiting room, which was now kinda a lounge, by his arm. 

“Minho! Newt! Tom made a joke! A real joke!” She yelled, like it was a once in a lifetime thing. Remembering the conversation they had the night before, scott felt kind of hopeful

Then the rest of the gladers made a whole ordeal about it. Minho gave his best stern face and asked “ who are you and what have you done to Thomas?” Newt, on the other hand, on his hands and knees, put his ear to the ground and said “ Guys, i think i can hear hell freezing over!” 

This made everyone crack up. Scott wondered what the joke even was. He didn't think to tune into their conversation because he was hungry.

Thomas replied to the joking by saying “Ha Ha Ha, you think your so funny don't you? Why don't you shut up and get me some food? Cause i dont think ive eaten since right after the changing.” he was using a joking manner but he wasn't lying. Minho through one of the bags to him and everyone continued doing whatever they were doing before thomas came in. He didn't say anything for a while and just ate. 

While he was eating Scott, lydia, allison, and jackson watched him. He still looked tired and was obviously in a lot of pain, but no one mentioned it. He still smelt like blood and pain and slight depression and all scott wanted to do was hug him but he didn’t. The whole situaton just sucked. They had waited almost a year and when they finally got stiles back, they didn’t. 

All the gladers seemed a lot happier than when they arrived, which is good.They were all wearing new clothes and where showered and pretty much all fixed up. Everyone had been through a check up and slight debrief on their life before the maze, except thomas and scott had talked to his mom sometime last and she immediately agreed to be the one to do his check up.

Scott was pretty much lost in thought when thomas asked “Guys, why are you still even here? Why haven't you gone home?” in a quiet voice.

“Oh! You haven't been told the news yet!” Minho practically yelled, completely forgetting the conversation he was having. “Newt, you tell him!” Minho was way too excited about the news.

“ Fine you loud-ass, Shank. Just stop acting like a doped up puppy.” Newt said cooly. “ Apparently me and teresa are bloody siblings. Which is weird cause we couldn't look any different. We have different dads. Mine was a dead-beat and teresa's was never there to begin with and our mom died a while back.” He said this like it meant nothing to him, which scott guessed it didn’t.

“Okay, what about you, Minho?” Thomas asked absorbing information as it came to him.

“ i was in foster care before the maze so i have no shucking clue. But your dad told us that we could all stay with you, so it's cool.” he said. Thomas’s paled at the mention of his dad and teresa quickly added.

“ We’re all going to have a meeting about it all after your check up.”

They all fell back into their own conversations and not long after thomas was call into the doctor's office. He rose from his seat and slowly walked over to the open door, where he was greeted by melissa Mccall, who quickly shut the door after him.

 

 

 

 

Thomas’s pov  
When Thomas’s name was called for his check up, he had a internally scream. He hadn't thought into it much but now that he was walking to the room, he felt like he was going to puke. What would they say about him? Would they be mad he gave himself stitches? Would they ask questions about how he got hurt?

By the time he got to the door he was on the verge of a panic attack. He was thinking about telling his nurse that he was fine, but he knew Newt would yell at him. 

There was a nurse waiting at the door holding his charts and looking at him with the same hope he saw in his old friends yesterday. He must have known her before the maze. She had dark hair and sharp features but somehow still looked welcoming. Like home. He walked into the small examining room and was about to say something when he heard the door close. If he wasn't panicking before, he was now. 

“Can you please open the door?” even to himself he sounded on edge. How was she just going to lock him in the room? What if he needed to get out? He felt his own breathe pick up to an uncomfortable rate, and he momentarily lost control of his thoughts. The pain from his broken ribs mixed with the panic attack made him momentarily black out.

When he came back around he was sitting on the ground with the nurse kneeling next to him Saying something along the lines of “Thomas, i need you to calm down and breathe for me, can you do that?” when he saw that she was trying to help he nodded his head and began to do the breathing exercise she was walking him through.

When he was finally able to breath, he looked over to the door. The nurse, melissa as it said on her nametag, stood up and walked towards it. She then opened it and closed it again, showing that it was unlocked.

“Legally i have to keep it closed for the patient's privacy, but it’s unlocked. It's okay if we start or do you need a minute?” She motioned at him, and he realized that he was still on the ground. He stood up a little too fast which made him light headed, but he didn’t want her to know so he just sat down on the chair. 

 

“We can start.” Thomas noted to his voice was cracking and small but didnt do anything to change it. 

She started reading some basic protocol stuff which he just tuned out and started looking around the small room for the first time. There was a chair, identical to the one he was sitting in, right next to him. The room had four even walls making a perfect square. Two of the walls were bare, one of the had large cabinets and a sink and the other a poster. It was overall a boring room but thomas was still on edge.

After she finished reading to protocols she asked “are you ready to begin the checkup?”

Wanting nothing more than to get this over with, he gave her the okay. She took his heart rate and blood pressure, and other simple things like checking his eyes, ears, and reflexes. She didn't make much eye contact but it really didn't bother Thomas to much. After 10 minutes of the basic check up stuff she announced that she would start looking for and patching up his wounds and then asked for his to remove his shirt. 

He hesitated for a minute before realizing that he couldn't care less what she thought. He removed his shirt and watched as her face fell. She stared at his ribs, which were covered in bruises due to the fact that they were broken and his cuts which all had sloppy stitches. Than she began freaking out.

“What did they do to you?! What happened? Oh my god, did you give yourself those stitches?” He didn’t answer any of her questions and just looked down at his lap. She was acting like a mom now and it didn’t bother Thomas in the slightest. It was kinda nice to be honest. 

She walked closer and placed her hand on his ribs, making him flinch away. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he forget that he was in extreme pain. She went to place her hand on his other side when he stopped and said “Please don’t, i have broken ribs on both sides.” He didn’t want her to stress out to much about it, but that's exactly what she did.

“Okay, first i'm going to clean and redo your stitches and then clean everything else.” she began looking through the cabinets while thomas sat there looking at his lap. Why was she making such a big deal? He was fine. He didn’t deserve any of this, really. Why would he?

After a couple seconds of searching she threw her hands up. “Why is nothing there when ever i need it?” She asked to no one in particular. “Okay i'm gonna ask someone to get a nurse to bring up some supplies real fast. While they are getting it i’ll clean where the stitches need to be.” She said as she turned to the door. 

He was about to stop her and say that it was unnecessary and that he was fine, and use some other excuse but she never really left the room. Instead she opened the door and called out into the waiting room.

“Scott, I need you to get a nurse to bring up some anesthetic and a suture tray.” Her voice was calm but demanding and loud enough for everyone in the waiting room to hear. So much for patients privacy, he thought.

In matter of seconds Scott was at the door asking what happened and if Thomas was okay instead of doing what he was told. Scott didn’t seem like the sharpest tool in the shed to Thomas if he were to be honest. Melissa tried to keep scott out of the room but after seeing that scott wasn’t going to give up she let him see Thomas. 

When his eyes finally found stiles, he froze. He just stared and it made Thomas extremely uncomfortable. It didn’t matter that people saw him hurt, until it was people that he cared about. He really just didn’t want the gladers to see him like this. But of course with his luck that's exactly what happened. Since melissa had gone to get the supplies and the door was open, there was nothing stopping newt, Minho and teresa from coming into the room right after scott. 

Much like scott they stopped and stared and his injuries but newt was fast to regain his thoughts.

“WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED TO YA, TOMMY?” he practically yelled, pushing minho and scott out of his way to completely see thomas. When he was right in front of thomas he grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet, to completely see the damage. 

Again he stood up too fast and started becoming light headed at the sudden exertion and pain. His legs started to give out from under him and Newt, who wasn’t expecting it, had to almost dive to catch him before he fell. Before he knew it, scott was also holding him up and placing him back in the chair.

“Jesus christ tom, i knew you looked way worse that everyone else but i wasn’t expecting you to be this bad.” teresa said with concern lacing her voice. Any humor that was once there was now gone replaced with a mix of pity and concern. God, thomas hated that voice. It made him feel small and pathic.

“What the hell happened thomas? I was with you when we were running the maze and most of the time in the glade… you seemed fine then.” Minho asked. Him and teresa were standing in front of the door so no one else could really see in.

“Well, when i helped you and alby i broke a couple of ribs which haven’t healed all the way and when me, teresa, and chuck had to put in the code, a griver jumped on me and almost mauled me to death, and the the whole gally thing…” thomas shivered at the thought. The four other people looked at his in a mix of anger, confusion and pity. 

Why did they care so freaking much? He thought. After all the people he practically lead to their deaths, they should have left him with the grievers. Out of almost 60 people only about 25 survived the fight at the griver hole. That was his fault. So why did they care so much about whether or not he was hurt.

“Why didn’t you tell anyone you were hurt so badly?” Scott asked in a innocent voice. They must have been really close before the maze, because out of all of his old friends, he seemed to care the most.

“Nobody asked?” he said, but it was more of a question than a answer. Minho was about to say something else, but melissa walked in holding a tray with a ton of stuff Thomas barely recognized.

“Everyone back up and let me do my job.” she said in her mom voice. Then she got to work.

She set the tray down beside thomas and started cleaning his cuts. The pain in his head dulled out every other sensation so it didn’t even hurt like he thought it would. The wet cloth she used to clean all the deep, poorly stitched cuts was cold but didn’t really bother him.

Thomas refused to look up at his concerned friends. He felt weak with them seeing him like this and it didn’t seem like they were leaving. Once again he was getting claustrophobic, not because the somebody had closed a door on him, but because there were so many people in such a small place.

It’s okay, he thought to himself, they just want to help. The thought seemed to calm him down enough to not have a panic attack but not enough to ease him. He tried to take take himself out of the real world when melissa started cutting open the stitched and replacing them by thinking about why her closing a door had triggered him so badly. 

He had been fine in the helicopter, but one of the gladers had closed that door. He had been fine in the elevator, but that was probably because he was surrounded by people he trusted, and he was fine when he closed the door himself. So it wasn’t really being in a locked room that scared him. It was being in a locked room with people that he didn’t trust. The fear that when the door was locked he would have to go through a maze to get out. That he would end up back in the box. That he wouldn't see his friends again.

He continued to think about his many mental problems, and then he started thinking about the other gladers, then chuck. The one person he wouldn’t have to think twice about dieing for, the one person that he promised he would get out. Not only did he die, but he died saving thomas, minutes before they were out. The fact that chuck was the youngest and the most hopeful out of them all should have counted for something in the end. 

Out of every glader, chuck, the one who always put hope into everyone, should had made it out. And now thomas was the one that had to tell his parents that he let their son die. That their son had given his life for a useless excuse for a leader. For someone who would never be able to keep the one promise that he could ever remember making.

Before thomas even knew it, all his cuts had bandages on them and milesa was talking. He wasn’t really listening till she held up a syringe and said.

“Okay sti- Thomas, i'm going to inject you with a opioid. It's going to lessen the pain and make you slightly dizzy and or faint.” When thomas’s face went pale she quickly added “It might make you tired but i won't make you loopy or anything.” 

Thomas paused before nodding his head, giving her the okay. Normally he wouldn’t have allowed her to, but his head was killing him and over all, his whole body was really sore. she gave him a unsure look and he could feel the stairs of his friends against his skin, but he still couldn’t bring himself to look up and meet their eyes.

A couple seconds passed before he felt a small prick in his arm and couldn’t help thinking about the way that he had been stung by a griever once almost in the same spot. He almost got lost in thought before milisa was talking again.

“Okay Thomas, your check up is pretty much over. All i have to do now is finish up some paperwork but you don’t have to stay for that. Take it easy for today. You don't have to stay in bed but even think about running around town or something. Scott and Minho, help him walk if he needs it. Also the briefing is in the conference room at 6PM today so be here for that.” she said before she started working on some paperwork.

Thomas didn’t want help walking so he tried to stand up and walk past his friends but within seconds of standing, Scott and Minho had to catch him so he didn’t fall flat on his face. When she said the meds would make him dizzy she wasn't lying. Right when he stood up the entire room started doing the barrel roll and his knees gave out. They practically had to drag him even though he was trying his hardest to walk.

Once they were out of the room a nurse saw that thomas couldn’t really walk told them to stay right there and rushed to get him a wheelchair. Why did it even matter? This was so stupid. 

“Guys i'm fine, really. I don’t need a freaking wheelchair. Why are you guys being so extra?” He protested. 

They were standing in the waiting room, not to far away from the check up room and a lot of people were looking at him. He had his arms over the shoulders of both Minho and Scott, who were on either side of him and newt looked like he was about to start screaming and tresa looked on the verge of laughing or crying. Thomas couldn’t tell

Newt was the first to repile, per usual. “Why don’t they stop supporting you? Would you be fine then? How about we see how ‘fine’ you really are? Minho, scott, let him go.” Newt said in a angry, then smug voice. 

Minho started moving thomas’s arm then scott slowly followed but before they could let thomas fall to make their point, thomas practically yelled “ please don’t. I need a wheelchair.”

At this treasa finally burst out laughing and Newt smiled. Scott and Minho were both chuckling and thomas was about to crack a small smile but the nurse was back now pushing a wheelchair. She put it right in front of thomas, facing him and then walked off without another word.

“Can you turn and sit or do you need help with that too?” Minho chuckled out. Thomas would never say it, but he felt really useless and the comments weren't really helping. So of course thomas would try to prove himself.

“I got this. I’m not totally useless.” He said it in a joking manner but he was serious. The problem was that at this point he couldn’t feel anything at all. The only thing that he had felt before the shot was pain and now he couldn’t feel anything and he was extremely dizzy and lightheaded. He hadn’t even realized that he was putting all his weight on the two boys holding him. 

He thought he would be able to turn and collapse into the chair because it was such a simple task but the second that his weight was shifted from the boys to the floor his legs gave out and his vision started going black he felt his eyes start fluttering close and hands grab his arms in a desperate attempt to keep him from hitting the floor.

After they had him in the wheelchair his vision was still slightly black around the edges but that was fading and he felt extremely light. Treasa was laughing again and thomas knew newt was about to rant. Minho was smirking and Scott looked really worried but didn’t say anything.

“God tommy, i should kill you, but at this rate i think you got that covered. Why in gods name why didn’t ya tell me ya was hurt? Those shit stitches could have gotten infected and you could have punctured a lung or passed out from blood lose or-” he was going to continue but he was cut off by thomas who tried to defend himself.

“Newt i really am fine. It’s just a couple of cuts and some broken ribs. I’ll be fine.” He was calm with his words which was the opposite of newt, who was pacing in front of thomas, throwing his arms around when he spoke.

“No tom!” He yelled in a whisper “You have 5 broken ribs, many cuts that needed stitches and could have been infected, a concussion and your covered in scratches and bruises. Why would you hide that type of thing. I mean right now you can barely bloody walk! I can't keep losing friends and i won’t lose one because hes so shucking stupid!”

Thomas looked down at his lap and said “i’m sorry mom, next time i’m hurt i’ll come to you first.” 

“You better.” was the only thing he got in response. 

There was a awkward silence before tresa said “ I heard that there are malls? A place where you can buy stuff like clothes. All i have is hospital clothes and i want to check it out. Maybe we can go by tom’s house, get him some clothes, and scott can show us what the world looks like?we have till 6 and it’s only 2.” 

Scott’s eyes widened and he looked like a little kid “Yes! Thats a awesome idea! I can show Thomas his house and then we can go buy stuff! Lydia was talking about this yesterday. She’s willing to pay. I’ll call her. You guys go get ready.” Scott said and before anyone could say anything he was running away to get something.

“Okay, so someone is just gonna wheel me around the mall? Cause i’m to shucked to walk..”

He was still trying to go with his plan and so far it was going okay? kinda?

 

Go to the check up  
(done)  
Go to the meeting  
(at 6PM)  
Talk to his family and old friends’  
(at The mall and meeting)  
Find out where he is living  
(Before the mall)  
Find chuck's family (if he has one)  
(at the meeting)  
Find out as much about WICKED as he can  
Keep track of his real friends  
(Done)  
Try and learn more about his past  
(in the process)  
Try not to break down.  
(failed already)


End file.
